The present invention relates to flip top tables and more specifically to a table assembly that includes a bracket assembly that uses multiple pins to lock a top member in either of at least a vertical or a horizontal position for storage or use, respectively, and/or where the entire bracket assembly moves with the table top when the top is moved between supported positions.
Many flip top type tables have been developed that include table top members that can be moved between vertical and horizontal positions. However, each known flip type table assembly typically has one or more shortcomings. For example, many table assemblies are configured such that when a top member is restrained in a supported position, the top member may wobble or rock on the supporting structure which can be distracting to a table user. Most table users do not want to use a wobbly table.
As another example, in many cases flip top table assemblies that are designed to reduce or minimize wobble/rocking are relatively complex and require bulky components and/or components that are relatively visible below a table top member which appreciably reduces the aesthetic appeal of the assembly configurations. In addition, where assemblies are complex, the assemblies are often relatively expensive to manufacture and maintain.
As still one other example, many flip top table assemblies are difficult to manipulate. In this regard, in many cases, to release a table top from one of a vertical or a horizontal position for movement to the other of the positions, a table user has to crawl under the table top to access one or more release mechanisms. Similarly, in many cases, once a user moves a table top to a new position, to lock the top in the new position, the user has to perform some affirmative action such as, again, in some cases, accessing the release mechanism and relocking the mechanism. Relocking a release mechanism can be a challenge, especially when components have to be aligned properly (i.e., a pin with a locking aperture) prior to performing locking action.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a flip top table assembly that has a simple configuration, that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain, that is simple and easy to operate and that minimizes wobble/rocking of a table top when the top is in a use position.